Coming Back Home
by GossipGirl22
Summary: Takes place after Swan Song. Two brothers have been apart for months. Now it's time for them to be coming back home


**Author's Note: This is my first one-shot on here so please try to be nice. This takes place after the season finale Swan Song. Seriously man that episode made feel like crying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did. Does anyone have money I can barrow so I can buy them? Anyone? Hello? Fine be that way!**

**Dean POV:**

Four months. It has been exactly four months since Sammy, my little brother, jumped into that hole to save the world. It was the worst day of my life. I wanted to save him so bad, but I kept a promise. A promise that I would live a normal life, not to go back into hunting, not to look for a way to save Sam. I want to break this promise, I want to so much, but I can't. And I shouldn't, because I know my little brother did this, not only for the people of the world, but, for me. He sacrificed his life for me.

He made me promise to go to Lisa, after he jumped into the cage. I tried to argue with him and tell him that he was crazy and that I would never do that, but he kept going at me, telling me that I should go live a normal, apple pie life. After he jumped into the cage, I did what I promised to do. I went to Lisa's and was going to live a normal life.

I know every fiber of my being is telling me to save Sam, but I won't, no matter how much I want to, because, I kept a promise. I kept a promise to my little brother. And I'm living this normal life, not for myself, for him.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

**Sam POV:**

I have been on the road without my older brother, Dean, for exactly four months. It feels weird here, without him. I miss him, so much, but I know I can't be in his life, not anymore. He's now living a normal life with the girl of his dreams, Lisa, and has a great kid to look after, Lisa's son, Ben.

I made him promise to go back to Lisa, and live the normal life he deserves. He has been hunting all his life, looking after me, and making sure I was safe. Now, I can do the same for him. I'll still pass by his house and make sure he and his new family are safe and living a happy life.

I don't know how it happened. But it did. I remember telling Dean, reassuringly that I had a hold of Lucy, and I jumped in, with Michael trying to pull me away from the hole. We both fell in. When I was in the hole, all there was, was darkness, and in the air was pain, fear, sorrow, anger and all you can hear were screams and the next thing I knew, I was standing underneath a street light, looking through the window of Dean and his new family. And that was when I made the decision, that I wouldn't interfere in his life. I would continue hunting, not for myself, but for him.

**Dean POV:**

I worked under the hood of the '65 Mustang Convertible at the local auto repair shop in town. That's all I did at work. All I did was work on cars. I never went out to the bar in town with the guys, no matter how many times they invited me. I never hung out with anyone. How can I? How could I be having a good time when my baby brother was rotting away in the cage with two very pissed off angel brothers? How could I be able to have a good time when my baby brother, someone I promised to look out for, was gone and was to never come back?

Sometimes, I just wanted to hide away from the world. And never go back into it. Sam was the light of my life. My baby brother was the person I depended on the most, the one person that would always look out for me and I did the same for him. And now, he's gone. The light of my life shut off, the person I depended on the most, vanished, and the person that I put first before anyone in my life, the person I promised to protect, gone.

But all that soon would change. Just one simple phone call from an old friend, changed everything.

After work, I got in my car and drove home. Lisa was working at the hospital while Ben was at school. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and just sat on the couch, drinking. I just started at the coffee table in front of me until I heard my cell ring. I reached into my pocket, grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Dean?" a voice said. I recognized that voice.

"Bobby, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, son it's me. How are you?"

"Fine. Bobby, I'm glad to hear from you but, why are you calling?"

"Listen, Dean I know this may sound crazy but I thought you should know."

"Know what? Bobby, what's going on?"

"I went out on a hunt with Rufus. We headed up to Washington, been missing hikers in the woods. We thought it might be a wendigo. So when we got there, we checked it out and the attacks have stopped. We asked around and found a woman who said that there was a creature taking hikers and eating them. She also said that a man saved her and the others that were kidnapped by the wendigo," Bobby explained.

"Um, Bobby I'm glad that the girl and everyone else is safe but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I asked the girl what the guy looked like…." Bobby said.

"So?"

"Dean, the guy that the girl described sounded just like Sam."

**Sam POV:**

I just finished a job up in Washington and was now in a new town in Oregon. I drove into the parking lot of the motel I was going to stay in. I checked in, and put my bags in my room. After everything was settled in my room, I got in my car (that I kind of had to steal) and drove off the nearest bar and I could find.

This has become a regular thing. Every time I finished a job, I would check in a motel and get settled in, I would come straight to the nearest bar I could find and drink till late. All I did was hunt and drink. That's all I could ever do. I never talked to anyone. I never talked to anyone because I just couldn't. I couldn't talk to anyone because if I did, I just start thinking about how maybe there close to someone, someone very important to them. Like Dean was important to me.

Dean was important to me, because I loved him. He was my brother, the person I looked up to the most. He was my hero. Still is. I didn't want to walk away from the house. Every part of me, wanted to go up to the front door, knock on it, and get Dean. But I knew I shouldn't because that would be too selfish of me. Ever since I left Dean at Lisa's, it felt like I was in a dark hole that I couldn't get out of, because I had no light. My light was gone. He was the person could count on, the person that would always have my back and watch out for me. Now he was gone.

I sat at the bar, just sitting there staring into nothing. I waited for the bartender to come over and ask me what I wanted. Once she saw me she came over.

"What can I get you sweetie?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"A beer and two shots of Jack please," I said, no mood in my tone.

She put a beer in front of me, and two shot glasses filled with Vodka. I downed the shots quick and started drinking my beer. She looked at me with a concern face.

"You ok kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I drank my beer in a few gulps. "Can I have two more shots and another beer?"

"Sure."

She gave me what I asked for and I down them in an instant. I asked her for the beers to keep on coming. I was on my fifth beer when I realized someone was watching me. I looked around the bar and saw no one staring at me. I looked again just to be sure and right beside me was Castiel.

I was jumped a little. He looked at me with curiosity and concern eyes. I looked back at him.

"How are you here?" he asked with amazement in his voice.

"I don't know how hell I got back here on earth. I just remembered falling into the hole the next thing I knew I wasn't there. I was just…" I couldn't finish since I didn't want to relive the night I just walked away from the house Dean was in.

"Well since you're here I suspect Dean is here as well," he said while looking around for Dean.

I laughed humorlessly. "Wrong, Dean's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Back at Lisa's."

"Sam, does Dean even know you're alive?"

I just looked at him and by look on my face he could tell that Dean didn't know I was alive.

"You need to tell him. He has a right to know."

"I know he does, but it's best if he doesn't. So that way he could live a happy life with Lisa and Ben."

"Sam, you know Dean misses you. You have to go back to him."

"I want to, but I can't. Cas, you better not tell Dean that I'm back. Please, I want him to live that normal life he deserves. So please, don't tell him."

Castiel looked at me and must have saw the pleading in my eyes so he just nodded his head.

"Alright, I wont tell him, but soon you are going to have to. If you need help with anything just call out my name."

"Thanks Cas." Then he disappeared.

**Dean POV:**

"What do you mean the guy sounds like Sam?" I sat up shocked at what I just heard.

"I asked the girl what he looked like and she said that he was a young man maybe about in his late twenties, was tall, and had shaggy hair."

I just sat there on the couch, silent, because that did sound a lot like Sam. How he looked.

"And the girl also said his name, was Sam."

I stiffened and thought about what I just heard. A lot of questions have popped right into my head. Is Sam alive? Did he really get out of the pit? And if he is out why didn't he call me and tell me he was alive and breathing?

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm up here at my house. Why?"

"Stay there I'm going over. I'll be there in a few days."

I just hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I got my jacket, grabbed my keys, left a note for Lisa telling her I'll be gone for a few days and just got in the car and drove off to Bobby's.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

It took me a few days to get to Bobby's but I managed to make it in a short time. I went through the car park in front of his house and parked. I got out and headed to the front door. On the first knock he answered. He just looked at me and the next thing I knew I was in a hug and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again boy," with a smile.

"You too," I said with a smile.

I walked into the house and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Bobby sat in the chair right across from me. He looked at me with sad and concern eyes.

"How are you Dean? It's been months since we last saw each other."

"Good, till now. I wanna find out if that guy the girl described is really Sam."

"You're no the only one son, I wanna find out as much as you do the problem is, we don't know where to begin to even look."

"I know where."

The voice came from the door way and standing here was another friend of mine, Castiel, he took off back to heaven and watch over things since Michael was in the pit along with his brother.

"Cas, what you doing here?" I asked him, shocked to see him.

"I know you want to know if Sam is alive and I'm here to tell you, he is."

I just looked at him in shock. He knew Sam was alive, and he didn't even tell me. I got up from my seat and went into his face. I was pissed.

"You knew this entire time that he was alive, and you didn't even bother to tell me?" I shouted. Bobby just sat there in seat, in shock.

"I just found out today Dean. I heard some angels talking house Sam and was saved from the pit. How he got out. I didn't believe them but I decided to check it out and I found out its true. I saw Sam in a bar. Some of the angels knew his exact location."

"Where is he?"

"I promised Sam not to tell you. I already broke the promise in telling you he's alive. I just thought you had to the right to know he is alive and alright. I told him he come call me if he needs help."

I just looked at him even more pissed. I needed to know where my little brother was. I needed to see him with my own to eyes.

"Where is he?"

"I can not tell you Dean. I'm sorry."

Bobby got up from his seat and stood beside me and got up right into Cas's face.

"Listen, Castiel, we need to know where Sam is. Dean needs his brother. Hell, I bet you Sam needs Dean too. Just tell us where he is."

Cas just looked at us both. With the look on his face not knowing if he should or shouldn't tell us.

**Sam POV: **

I sat at the table of my motel room, looking at the Oregon newspaper trying to find a nearby hunt. Nothing in the paper seemed suspicious. I kept looking. There was nothing so I decided to head back to the bar for another drink.

I got in my car and drove to the same bar I've been going to the past few days. I sat at the bar and ordered my usual, a beer and two shots. The bartender gave me my order and chugged them down in a few gulps. After a couple of more drinks it was dark and I decided it was time to head back. I jumped in my car and drove off to the motel I was staying at. Once I got there and opened the door I took off my jacket and laid on the bed. Before I could even slip into a sleep, there was a knock at the door. I got off the bed slowly, got my shotgun that was underneath my bed, held the back of the door at gun point, when I opened the door I was shocked to see who was standing right in front of me.

Dean stood in the doorway looking at me pure shock. I just looked at him and put down the shotgun. I opened the door wider and Dean, cautiously, walked into the room, with out taking his eyes off me, the same with me. The silence in the room was so tense that you can cut with a knife.

I decided to be the first to speak. "Dean what are doing here?"

He just gave me the look that said 'you're kidding me right.' "What am doing here, what the hell are you doing here? Alive and why the hell didn't you come to Lisa's or better yet called me and told me you were alive?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"How did you find out?" I asked him.

"Cas told me. Bobby and I practically at to drag it out of him." He just started at me with a face that showed he was extremely pissed but, in his eyes you can see sadness and hurt in them.

"Why, Sam? Why didn't you call me and tell me?" his anger completely gone, replaced with, sadness.

I just stared down at the floor. I couldn't look at him anymore. I didn't know what to say. When I did look up at him again, I saw tears forming and falling from his eyes. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Why Sammy, why did you do this to me?" more tears started to fell down his cheeks. My own tears soon started to fall.

"I did it because, I thought it would be better for you to live that life you deserve. To be happy with the girl you love, to have a kid and a place to call home. I thought it would be best for you to not know I'm back because you should live the normal life you deserve."

**Dean POV:**

After I found Sam, he told me that I deserved a normal life after everything I've done. When he was telling me all this, I knew he was crazy. After he was done, I told him what was on my mind.

"Sam, how can I live that happy, normal, apple-pie, life knowing, that you're not gonna be in it. Knowing, that you'll never be by my side. Sammy, you're my brother. I love you man, I would die for you. Hell, I proved it a lot of times. I want you there by my side."

He just looked at me and more and more tears ran down his cheeks. I cupped his cheek with my hand and wiped the tears away with my thumb. He leaned his cheek into my hand. I got close to him and pulled him in my arms, wrapped him into a hug. Sam hugged me real tight, holding onto me, as if he never wanted to let go, and I was fine with that.

I pulled away and looked into his tear stained eyes.

"Get your stuff. You're coming to Bobby's with me."

He looked at me. "But Dean-"

"No buts Sam. You're coming with me and that's final."

Sam then got me into another hug and we both held each other tighter.

"I love you jerk."

"I love you too bitch."

**THE END**

**Authors Note: Well this is the end of the one-shot. Hope you guys liked it and guys be honest if you guys don't like it then tell me. That's ok. But please in a nice way this is my first story on here. **

**So yes I am a little nervous. **

**Hoped you guys like it.**

**And again if you don't like it be honest. It's ok but please again I beg you be nice. **

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything.**

**Wish I did though. Anyway bye. **


End file.
